In the practice of modern woodworking techniques, there has been a trend toward improving efficiency and rapidity of operation while retaining accuracy and repeatability with which various procedures can be employed. This has included a need for the ability to make rapid changes in equipment so as to facilitate such procedures and to reduce the amount of time required for adjustments. Thus, there has continued to be an emphasis on improving existing equipment and procedures so as to facilitate accuracy, repeatability and efficiency.